A Cousin Unknown
by Quill of Tardis
Summary: June's strong, smart, and way against the rules.
1. Martial Arts?

Chapter 4:

Chapter 1:

I was walking home from the movies again, just like in my memoir. And of course, here came the red Corvair up the street towards me. Sometimes I wonder why I walk alone. But then, if I didn't, who'd go with me? It's not like Darry or Soda will take time off to go to the theater with me, and Johnny ain't comin' no more.

I decided to do exactly what I did last time, only speed it up a bit. I took off at a slow run, but the car caught up with me before I was at the corner. Five Socs jumped out of the car and practically landed on me. I was surrounded by big teenage boys with no way out. They closed in on me and knocked me to the ground. One stepped on my arms, and another on my legs. I was stuck.

This time, though, they didn't take out a knife. Instead, one guy, I think Randy, came forward and held up his fist, with big metal rings on all four fingers. Some rings even have jewels on them. The others started sniggering. I prayed he was just showing them off. But no, he walked up to me, bent down, and raised his fist. Before I could even think, he brought it down hard on my cheek. I felt the blood trickling down my face.

Randy raised his fist again. This time, he stopped before he could bring it down again. Someone behind him was talking, but I couldn't hear it with that big kid's feet near my ears. I thought it was a girl talking. Randy stood up and turned, moving just enough that I could see the girl standing in front of him. She was wearing blue jeans and white sneakers. The sleeves of her blue shirt came down to the middle of her arms above the elbow. Her long brown hair was tied back into a braid. She was holding three books in crossed arms.

"What you gonna do about it?" Randy said, replying to something she said.

"Do you know martial arts?" she said. Her voice was sweet like honey.

"I got a pocket knife. I don't need martial arts."

"If you don't want to be beat up by a girl, you certainly do need martial arts." That made the Socs start sniggering again. Randy gave her a look, and she responded by carefully putting her books down against the wall of the building next to us.

"Like you could beat me up," Randy said. "I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a challenge?" the girl asked, smiling a little.

"Yeah," Randy said after glancing at his companions. "Yeah, that is a challenge. I _dare_ you to beat me up."

"Alright, but you'll regret it," she said, and it sure sounded like she was serious.

Randy positioned himself with his fists at the ready, and the girl braced herself. Without warning, she jumped up and grabbed the flagpole. She swung around it twice, and then let go and landed on top of Randy. He flailed his arms a bit before pushing her feet from under her and making her fall. He stood over her and laughed.

"You can't beat me," he said. She quickly lifted her leg and kicked his behind hard. He yowled in pain and backed up off her. He and the other Socs ran off before she could do any more damage. The girl came over and helped me up off the ground.

"Thanks," I said. "You new here?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm June."

"I'm Ponyboy," I said. She looked at me for a minute, then knelt and picked up one of the books she had been holding. She opened it and took out a piece of paper that had been stashed at the front.

"Are you Ponyboy Curtis?" she asked after scanning the paper.

"Yup."

"Are Sodapop and Darrel your brothers?"

"Uh-huh."

June put the paper back into the book, picked up the books and stood up.

"Ponyboy," she said, "I'm your cousin."


	2. Shing Hwa

Chapter 4:

Chapter 2:

I looked at her for a long time. June did _sort of_ look like me. But she seemed way too proper. And I'd never met her before. Was something going on that I didn't know about?

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"I think so," she replied. "If you're Ponyboy Curtis, then I think you're who I'm looking for."

"What's your last name?" I asked.

"Sen," she said.

I thought about that for a minute, and then remembered my parents.

"Sen's my mom's name!" I said. "Or at least, it was. She died a few years ago."

"I know," June replied. "My parents told me about it, but we never got a chance to come visit you. They died just last week."

I was starting to get it now. She was alone, so she was looking for her family to stay with. Before I could say anything, June continued.

"My mom gave me this note before she died." She took out the piece of paper again and showed it to me. "She said that I'd met Darrel before, but neither of you two."

"Then I guess you are my cousin," I said, still a little confused.

Someone called from around the corner in some other language, I think Chinese. Last I checked, there were no Asians in this city. But June let out a little "oh" and ran around the corner. After a moment she came back with another girl about her age. The other girl had silky black hair that she let fall to her shoulders, with a little pearly barrette on the right side. She was wearing a faded red shirt and jeans, and her skin was pale as blank paper.

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy," June said. "This is my friend Shing Hwa. She's Chinese. She doesn't have a family, since she immigrated here alone, so we stick together."

"Does that mean she's coming home with me too?" I asked.

"We are going home?" replied Shing Hwa, with a very strong Chinese accent.

"Umm…" June looked through another book, which looked like an atlas of some sort, and found a map of the city.

"It's kind of a long walk home from here," I said before she had a chance to study the map in full. "But if you want to come home with me, at least June can, so I guess it's okay if you do," I told Shing Hwa. She smiled, small and sweet, and said something to June in Chinese, to which June responded in Chinese.

"But do you mind talking in English?" I asked. June looked up from the map.

"Oh, sorry," June said. "Sometimes we do that."

"Well, it's getting dark. Darry's probably getting worried. We'd better get going. By the way, you'll probably want to call him Darry, not Darrel, and you can call Sodapop Soda for short."

"Oh, sorry," June said, embarrassed. We walked around the corner, me in front, the girls following. _Oh boy_, I thought. _Wait and see what Darry says when I walk in the door with two girls. That'll be good._


	3. Welcome Home

Chapter 4:

Chapter 3:

I told the girls to stay outside as I walked in the door.

"I'm home!" I called. For a minute no one answered. Then I heard a faint call from the kitchen, probably Darry. "I brought some friends home with me!"

"Ok! Come on in."

I called out to June and Shing Hwa, and they followed me into the house. As soon as we were all there, Darry came out of the kitchen. I think he was making pasta, because his shirt was stained tomato red. He looked at June for a minute, squinting as if he could see right.

"Is that," he began, then paused. "Is that June?"

"Darry!" June cried. Darry practically picked her up to hug her.

"Wait a minute," I said. "Did I miss something? You know her?"

"Well yeah," Darry answered, releasing my new cousin. "I met her a long time ago. We never told you?"

"She just came up to me and told me she was my cousin," I said. "I knew nothing."

"Oh," Darry said. "Woops. Well, June is a year younger than Soda. She came to visit once before you were born. Soda doesn't know her either."

"Doesn't know who?" Soda stumbled sleepily down the stairs.

"Your cousin," Darry said, real loud. I don't know why, 'cause we were right there.

Soda fell onto the couch. All of us started laughing, even the ever-so-shy Shing Hwa. That was when Darry noticed the Chinese girl.

"Who's this?" he asked, looking at her hard.

"This is my friend Shing Hwa," June said, stepping over next to the girl. "She's here from China by herself, so she sticks with me."

"Well, come on in!" Darry said. He seemed extremely excited.

"What cousin?" Soda asked, still mighty groggy.

"Ya know what?" I said before this could get any more discombobulated. "Why don't we start from the beginning and review what just happened. Please." This last word was directed at Darry, whom I was looking at pretty harshly.

"Ok," Darry started. "Everybody sit down. This might take a while." We all sat on the couch and looked at him expectantly.

"Well," Darry began nervously, "When Soda was 4, June and her parents came to visit for a weekend. Soda was sick that whole weekend, but they stayed anyway. That's why Soda doesn't know her. Anyway, after that they went back to their home and when Mom and Dad died, we kind of lost all contact with them."

"So what are you doing here?" Soda asked. "With a Chinese girl at your side and no parents?"

"Uh…" June looked at Shing Hwa uneasily. "Well, I don't have parents anymore. They died in a car crash last week."

Everyone looked at each other for a good few minutes. Eventually Darry stood up and called Soda and me into the kitchen. We followed, kind of scared of what he was going to say.

"Guys," he said when we got there, "what do you say if we ask them to stay here?"

"Both of them?" I asked.

"Yeah." He looked at me, almost startled. "You can't leave a girl who barely speaks English out on the streets by herself."

"Awesome!" Soda said. "It'll be like we have a sister!"

"I guess," I said. "I mean, there's no harm in it. And she _is_ our cousin."

So Darry went and asked June and Shing Hwa to stay with us, and she hugged him again. I looked at Soda.

"You know what we gotta do now?" he asked me. I shook my head. "We gotta send'em to school." Oh great. That would be an interesting experience. And I'd probably have to do it.


	4. Excitement in Gym Class

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

Sure enough, the next few days were spent getting June and Shing Hwa comfortable and enrolling them in school with me. June insisted on helping set things up with the school, since she's the only one of us that can easily communicate with Shing Hwa. The scene in the principal's office was really funny. It went something like this:

"What do you mean she can't come to school here?!" June said angrily at the principal.

"She wouldn't understand what we teach, and we have no ESL teacher," the principal answered, way too calmly.

"I could explain it to her."

"But then you'd miss out."

"If I'm explaining the lesson, how am I missing out?"

"Miss Sen, you'd miss important information."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would."

"No, I wouldn't." It went on like this for a long time, her arguing with the principal about Shing Hwa. Eventually, though, the principal won.

June was fuming as we walked back home. I heard her quietly muttering to herself the whole way back. But the worst part was yet to come.

June and I walked to school together the next day. It didn't take long, but somehow she just didn't look right without her friend next to her.

We got to school and June was introduced. At first no one was impressed. She was holding her books like usual. She seemed to fit right in. Then we got to elective classes. June had signed up for gym when we went to see the principal. She, unfortunately, was the only girl there. The gym teacher, Mr. Greggs, looked at her as if she were insane when we got there.

"Are you sure you want to take gym?" he asked.

"Yes," June answered simply.

"You don't want to take art or something easier?" he tried again.

"Why would I want to take something easy?" she replied, obviously bored.

"Well, gym can get kind of dangerous. We do a lot of running and throwing and other _real_ activities."

"That's exactly why I want to do it." With that, June turned and walked into the locker room. The girls' one, not the guys'.

After warm-up, we all sat on the bleachers. June sat alone, since the boys were all sniggering at her. Mr. Greggs started explaining basketball to us for the hundredth time. All the guys started yelling at him that we know how to play.

"Yes," Mr. Greggs responded, "but June might not."

"What makes you think I don't know how to play basketball?" June answered.

"Well…" Mr. Greggs started uneasily.

"'Cause you're a girl!" called Max, one of the kids in my class. "And everyone knows girls can't play basketball!"

"Oh, really?" June said. "So just because I'm a girl you think I'm completely inept, is that it?"

"Pretty much," Max said.

"I'd like to see you try to beat me," she said. Max jumped down and grabbed the ball from Mr. Greggs. The teacher didn't even try to stop him. In fact, he sat down!

"I don't have to try," he said. "I know I can!"

June stood up and walked onto the court. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was smirking. Max's friend Ralph went over to throw the ball for the ball toss, and they started. Max got the ball first and ran for the basket. He was just about to shoot when out of nowhere June burst in front of him and stole the ball. She got all the way to the other side of the court and shot the ball. It didn't even hit the backboard; it went straight in. June caught the ball and stood holding it under her arm and looking reproachfully at Max. All of us on the side lines started cheering, which was pretty weird considering we were in gym class.

The rest of that day was pretty uneventful, except that every now and then people would snicker in her direction. I decided then and there that with June here, this whole school's gonna be turned upside-down.


	5. A Chinese Truth

Chapter 4:

Chapter 5:

Now that June was settled at school, teachers stopped noticing her. Instead of "our new student", she was just June, which made her very happy. Shing Hwa, on the other hand, stayed at home all day with nothing to do. Obviously, June knew about this. She decided to do something about it.

"You want me to what?!" Soda half-asked, half-screamed at dinner.

"It's not that hard, Soda," June said. "I just wanted to know if you could take Shing Hwa to work with you for a few days."

"I don't think that's possible, June," Soda replied. "I work at a gas station."

"She could run the cash register."

"June, she doesn't speak English." June looked at her friend.

"Yes she does," she said. "I've been teaching her." Soda looked doubtfully at the Chinese girl, who seemed so small at the table.

"Can you read?" he asked her.

"Uhh…" she let her eyes wander. "No." Soda turned back to June.

"She can't work the register if she can't read."

"But—"

"No." June sighed and the meal continued in silence.

June and I walked to school again the next day. June was still upset about the previous night's occurrences. She clutched her books and stared at the ground, obviously avoiding my eyes as I examined her.

"What is it about you?" I asked, almost subconsciously.

"What do you mean?" she answered.

"You know you're the underdog, you know they detest you, but you do it anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said.

"You will stop at nothing to make sure Shing Hwa gets what she needs. Heck, I bet you'd even give up a kidney for her!"

"You're kidding, right?" She looked at me with a joking-disgusted expression on her face. I laughed.

"Yeah. But what is it between you and her? How does a young Chinese girl end up here?"

She sighed. "Shing Hwa was on her own for a long time. Her parents sent her overseas with a nanny for no apparent reason at the time. She lived next door to me, and moved in when her nanny died. I'm the only one that's ever understood her. So when Mom and Dad died, I was the only one left with her. And I really don't want her to lose anyone else. She's too shy and weak to take care of herself, and we both know it. Sometimes it just takes a little force."

I understood. They clung to each other because they're all they've got.

"You know," I said, "We're your family now, which means you're not alone. Shing Hwa is just as much a part of our messed-up little gang as you and I are." She smiled and we reached the school.


	6. Trouble

Chapter 4:

Chapter 6:

June was trouble from the start. Not necessarily for us, but for herself and the Socs. Shing Hwa started going with Soda to the gas station. June finally persuaded Soda to let her stock the shelves. She stayed pretty quiet, but that was just 'cause no one would talk to her. She knew she wasn't wanted, but she worked hard so the boss was happy.

June and I walked over to the gas station one day after school. The Socs were hanging outside in a small group. They didn't notice us. However, they were talking loud enough that we heard them.

"Hey, they got a new employee," we heard Randy say.

"Yeah, that little Chinese girl," Billy joked.

"Whadda you say we teach her the rules in this city?" Randy asked with a sly smile.

"Send her back where she came from, Randy!" Mike said. At this June had heard enough. She stepped in front of them as they moved to enter the store.

"Hey!" Randy said. "Didn't I teach you a lesson last time?"

"As I remember it, I taught you the lesson last time," June said angrily. "And if you forgot it, I'd be happy to teach you again."

"Whaddaya want?" Mike sneered. "We ain't botherin' you."

"Don't pretend," she spat back. "You're going after her." She motioned toward Shing Hwa through the glass door.

"Yeah, and?" Billy said.

June squinted angrily at the three of them. "You go near her and I'll put your lights out for good!" The Socs laughed in her face.

"You got lucky last time, girl!" Randy said. "I could knock you out if I wanted. I was just going easy on you."

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yeah, really. I'll prove it here and now." A small crowd had gathered during the conversation. No one was inside the store except Shing Hwa and the boss. Soda was hanging by the gas tanks. He looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Go on, do it!" he called over the crowd. June closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and put up her hands just like last time. Randy threw his fist right at her face. It should have smashed her nose, but she dropped to the ground and knocked his feet out from under him before it hit her. The crowd moved back a ways as he stood and glared at her.

"I ain't goin' down so easily this time!" he yelled. He ran at her like a bull, but she was too fast. She ducked out of the way and grabbed the arm that should have hit her. It looked so big next to her. She held it tight and spun around, almost dragging him off the ground. She released and he fell against the fence on the side of the building. He stood, but this time he didn't charge. He just stood there, like he was waiting for her. Then he started walking slowly toward her.

"Let's see you hit me," he said when he was within an arm's reach of her. "Just whack me as hard as you can." She looked him up and down, then closed her eyes and lifted her hands again. Then she opened her eyes. It didn't even look like she moved. Her arm whipped out and back, and next thing we knew Randy was lying on the ground moaning.

"Ahh…" he groaned. "What did you do?"

"I hit you," she said. "Right on the neck. Don't worry, you're not paralyzed. It's just the shock. I didn't injure you at all. But it does hurt when a flat surface hits your neck, doesn't it?" Randy kept moaning, but no one bothered to call the hospital. June had explained it pretty well. Soda came over and started shooing the crowd away. Eventually Randy stopped moaning and left, and Shing Hwa finally walked outside.

"What did you do to him?" she asked as we started home in her thick Chinese accent.

"What I said," June answered. "I hit him. Right there." She lightly put the side of her flat hand to the side of Shing Hwa's neck, then took it away. "He's just a big wuss." We laughed. June was definitely one of us. Two-Bit would have a hoot when he heard this. I smirked. This would be an interesting story to tell.


	7. Home

Chapter 4:

Chapter 7:

As predicted, Two-Bit cracked up when he heard what had happened at the gas station. He rolled off the couch laughing, and kept shouting things like "beat by a girl" and "Randy got it bad". June leaned against the closed door, looking at me quizzically.

"Does this happen often?" she asked, gesturing toward the heap of laughter on the floor.

"With him?" Soda said. "All the time. Just never this much."

"He looks like he is going to faint," Shing Hwa said.

"I think he might," June told her. "But hey, at least we're all still in one piece."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I inquired, half joking, half curious. "Ya hit Randy on the neck."

"Yeah, I was a little worried about that," she replied. "I wasn't sure if I could reach the right spot on the neck." Another burst of laughter came from our friend below the couch, along with a "giant wimp". Soda frowned.

"Did you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she told him. "At least, I'm pretty sure I did. Either way, he wouldn't be paralyzed."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah. I didn't use nearly enough force to hurt him that much." At that point Darry came in from the kitchen to beckon us to dinner. The conversation ended, and we ate in relative silence. Of course, on occasion Two-Bit burst out laughing until Darry gave him a look that said pretty obviously, "Cut it out, we're eating!"

After dinner I found June sitting on the railing on the porch by herself, leaning against a pole with one foot dangling and the other flat on the railing. She had untied her hair and it was waving in the breeze. She was staring out into the distance, as if looking for something she left behind. I walked over quietly.

"You look good with your hair down," I said. She turned when she heard me.

"Ponyboy!" she exclaimed, startled by my presence. "I didn't see you there."

"I know," I replied. "May I join you?" She nodded, and I climbed up onto the railing. "Whatcha lookin' at?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

She shrugged. "My parents. Shing Hwa. You."

"Why me?" I questioned.

"Oh," she started, "no real reason. It's just—I didn't expect this."

"Expect what?" I asked. "To beat up a Soc twice in one week?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" she joked. "No, it's not that. I didn't expect you to take us in like this."

"You're our cousin. That means you're one of us. Why wouldn't we take you in?"

"Because we're different." She looked at me. "How often do you see a Chinese girl in Oklahoma? Or a girl who can knock a guy out? Back home, all we had was each other. Nobody wanted to be around us. And then we come here and you take us with open arms."

I smiled. "June, we're greasers. We stick together as a family, and you're part of our family. You knew Darry before, remember?"

"Not that well," she laughed. "The only time I saw him before this was about 13 years ago. I was two."

"Yeah, but he recognized you. How do you explain that?" We both laughed.

"I don't really know. I guess he just figured I'd come back some day." We sat there in silence for a while. June's hair continued to blow in the wind. She looked out over the street and smiled.

"I like talking to you, Ponyboy," she said after a while. "It makes me feel like I'm home again. Do people say that a lot about you?"

"Not really," I replied. "But it's good you feel that way. After all, you are home. And I think it's safe to say we're not going anywhere." I jumped off the railing. She followed, and I headed inside. She hesitated, and from the door I heard her say,

"Home."


End file.
